Stay Away From My Heart
by Thera90
Summary: Buffy hates Spike. Spike hates Buffy. They are supposed to be mortal enemies, so how can they ever work together? When Buffy’s friends go off to England for a holiday and she is left back home in Sunnydale, unexpected things happen. As they do. Buffy fin
1. Chapter 1

**Stay Away From My Heart **

* * *

**Rating**: M

**Spoilers:** set in season 2, general spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** The show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters belong to Mutant Enemy, & Fox Prod.

**Summery: **Buffy hates Spike. Spike hates Buffy. They are supposed to be mortal enemies, so how can they ever work together?

When Buffy's friends go off to England for a holiday and she is left back home in Sunnydale, unexpected things happen. As they do. Buffy finds herself having to side with Spike to escape the ones they love. Hate is strong. But love is stronger. Will they be able to work together or end up killing each other?

**Note: **let's pretend that Jenny Calendar never came to Sunnydale. She just would not fit in with my story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"What?!" Buffy Summers stared at her watcher in astonishment.

Rupert Giles face fell. "I understand if you don't want us to go, with Angel losing his soul and all."

Buffy continued to stare open mouthed at him. Giles had just announced to her that he had recently won a competition and the prize was a trip to England for two weeks and he had enough tickets to take the whole Scooby gang with him.

_How can he be saying this?_ She thought furiously. _Only a few weeks ago my boyfriend turned evil and tried to kill me. Ok. Let's go to England and celebrate! _

Her watcher must have been reading her thoughts because he said in a rush, "We can go to the watchers counsel, get more information on Angelus. Also it will give you time to decide what to do about him. And I know you will love it there. It's a beautiful place. It's only for a fortnight, and I do miss England so."

"But Giles what about the vampires? Who will slay them? Stop the spread of evil? What if Angel destroys Sunnydale or wakes up some kind of ancient demon while we are gone?"

"Oh Buffy don't be ridiculous. Even a vampire slayer needs a vacation. It will be good for you. For us all."

Buffy was about to argue but she stopped when she saw the hope in his eyes. It kind of scared her how excited her watcher was over a trip to England. He really did miss the place, and her friends all needed a vacation. They deserved it. Buffy chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Ok. Go. Yes, and take my mother with you."

"But -."

""I'm not going."

"Buffy you have to come!"

Buffy sighed. "Giles, I'm The Slayer. I have duties, ok? Now you go and have a nice little holiday in England. Bring my mother, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia. Don't you see? It's much safer for you away from the Hellmouth anyway, and I won't have to worry about my friends getting into danger, so I will be able to continue my nightly slaying without being distracted and I will be able to make sure Angelus doesn't get any bright – or should I say dark – ideas."

But Giles was already shaking his head. "I can't leave you alone, Buffy. Especially at a time like this."

Rolling her eyes Buffy hugged him. "Don't worry about me; I'll call you if anything should happen."

"I still can't – ."

"You will go!" She said firmly. She knew if he didn't he would spend the next month wishing he had gone and so would all her friends when they found out. It was going to be hard convincing her mum to go as well, but Buffy knew it would be a safer place for them, even if it was only for a little while.

Giles sighed knowing how stubborn Buffy could be. "Ok Buffy, but I want you to promise me one thing. You won't go seek out Angelus, and if you do see him – at the cemetery, at the Bronze, wherever, you won't fight, you will run."

Buffy was quiet for a moment. Run like a coward? Hardly her style. But looking back up, she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Not until we are back Buffy. Will you do this for me?"

"Ok."

* * *

"Spike my sweet."

Drusilla sashayed up to where he sat helpless in his wheelchair. Spike was in a foul mood, stuck in his chair all day, and he had no patience for her games.

"Miss Edith says you've been a naughty boy Spike. You've been thinking about the Slayer again." Her arms wrapped around him and she scratched the back of his neck. Spike tried not to wrinkle his nose in disgust; his black goddess was covered in Angel's scent.

"I've been thinking of ways to kill her, pet."

Spike was impatient. He had been waiting for ages for Dru and his grand sire to leave so he could practice walking, gaining back the strength in his legs.

"Spike, Come with me. Let's dance under the moon."

Spike growled, the last of his patience snapping. "You _know_ I'm stuck in this bloody chair Dru! Play your insane games with your poofy sire!"

Drusilla growled back and struck the side of his face, leaving a long scratch mark from her sharp nails. "Your no fun anymore Spike. I'm going to daddy."

With that she flounced away. Spike heard Angel say something about getting a 'bite to eat' and then they were both gone at last. Feeling a bitterness well up inside, Spike slowly stood up and stretched his legs. Angel and the slayer ruined everything. But they would pay. Oh, they would both pay. When his legs were completely back to their full strength – and they were healing well – Spike planned to stake Angel in his sleep. So what if it was unfair. It was unfair that Spike had to sit helpless and watch Angel slowly turn Drusilla against him. He couldn't stand the jealousy and rage that burned inside him for much longer.

Spike would get Drusilla back and then they would both kill the slayer together.

* * *

Buffy walked through the graveyard tossing her stake up and down and singing a little out of tune song.

"Oh I'm all aloooooone.

Walking by this cold grave stooone.

My friends have gone away

For a holiday

And now I'm here again

Feeling this empty pain . . ."

Buffy sighed and sat down on the gravestone. Suddenly she was gazing up at the stars. At first Buffy, in her dazed state, thought she had merely fallen backwards, but then she felt strong hands grabbing her arms and legs and there were lots of them. Buffy shook one off her and blindly sent a punch that way, thrashing about. But there were so many of the vampires and she had been caught off guard. As soon as Buffy kicked one off her, another grabbed hold. Then something hit the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

"Drusilla!!! Why are my hands tied behind my back?" Spike roared, from where he sat in his wheelchair.

Drusilla entered the room looking excited. "You finally woke up Spikey! We're going to teach you a lesson! You've been a very bad boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Spike watched silently as the unconscious slayer was dragged in and tied up next to him. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ He thought and watched the blond slayer slowly regain consciousness. Naturally she began struggling at once, but those chains were thick and a circle of minions surrounded her.

"Hello lover." Angelus greeted Buffy wickedly. "I have a little surprise for you. Well actually, its quite big."

Buffy wordlessly looked around. "Why is Spike tied up too?"

"We didn't want him interfering," Angelus shrugged, "also he might be getting a surprise too."

Drusilla clapped her hands in delight, "Oh goody, goody! Angel can we show them now? Can we please!?"

With a nod from him, Drusilla stepped out of the room.

Spike's mind was whirling. Spike knew whatever the "surprise" was, it wasn't going to be good. He did not like this one bit. It was ruining all his plans! Damn Angel. But he would have to think about that later. For now, Spike had to concentrate on escaping. He tested the chains around his wrists. Yes. They were loosening. Just as he had thought, his sire and grand- sire didn't know he could walk again, so they hadn't bothered to be as thorough. He only had chains around his wrists. Buffy had them on her wrists and around her ankles.

Drusilla arrived back, giggling and holding the hand of a very tall, very old, very ugly looking demon.

"He's a bit shy", she whispered.

Buffy watched closely as she silently struggled with her chains.

It was the tallest demon she had ever seen, probably about 9 feet tall, and very skinny. It's arms and legs were like giant twigs and its head resembled a shrunken, shriveled apple. This demon was coloured entirely black, except it looked as though its skin was transparent and all the black stuff underneath was black blood moving around its body.

On closer inspection Buffy noticed it also had one normal sized eye and next to it, an eye at least five times larger and unnaturally round.

"This is Erimoir, Buffy", announced Angelus almost proudly. "He is going to send you to hell."

Buffy laughed, "_That_ thing?"

"Laugh not little girl", Drusilla snapped, "Erimoir is a very ancient demon, the only of his kind left. He has the power to send humans and demons alike to hell dimensions, with his eye he can hypnotize you and-."

"Yes Dru, stop blabbering. Lets send the slayer and Spike to hell" and impatient Angelus cut in.

Erimoir, who had been sitting down, his knees going way up over his head, looked at Angelus. "Marr- sssster. What can I do for you? Who ssshal I sssend to hell?" he lisped sending a shiver down Buffy's spine. She strained against the chains…just a few more inches.

"Let's send Spike first. You know, as a practice."

"No!" Drusilla stomped her foot. "Get rid of the slayer."

The two vampires began to argue and Spike calmly managed to slip out of his chains.

Quietly, he inched his wheelchair over to the slayer to help her. He didn't really know why he was risking his hide to help her but if anyone were going to kill her, it would be him; he didn't want that honour to be snatched away.

Unfortunately a minion noticed Spike's movement. _Uh, oh,_ thought spike. _Better act, quick._ And with that he leapt out of his wheel chair, just as the minion cried out to Angelus. Buffy had gotten out of her wrist chains and swiftly they removed the ones around her ankles.

"Follow me." Spike said, then seeing as she was about to refuse he added, "I know the way out."

All at once minions were rushing at them, and together, Spike and Buffy fought their way through them, and then off they went, running.

Buffy knew she was not the type to run away, but right now there were about 20 – 30 minions, Drusilla, Angelus and Erimoir chasing after her and she could not fight them all. They got to Spike's DeSoto and he nodded at her to get in. Buffy hesitated for a split second and in that second Angelus was at her side.

"Where do you think your going, pretty girl?" he sneered but was cut off by Buffy's fist connecting with his jaw. As he was dazed, Buffy got into Spike's car seeing as she had no other choice and they zoomed out of there.

* * *

"My Angel their leeeeving!" wailed Drusilla.

A muscle twitched in his jaw, but he tried to remain calm. Between clenched teeth he said, "You didn't tell me Spike could function his legs again Dru."

"I didn't know! Spike's been bad. Grrr."

"I wouldn't worry too much. They will back. Or we will send Erimoir after them." Angelus turned his attention back to the demon and watched with interest as it grabbed at a minion and held it with its thin arms, in a surprisingly crushing grip.

As the vampire whimpered in fright, Erimoir stared deep into its eyes with its abnormally large one as if searching for a soul that wasn't there. Slowly a rim of dark green shot out from the demon's iris and spiraled around the sclera getting larger and larger. At once the vampire was still, paralyzed.

Then ever so slowly its head began to fade, then its neck, shoulders, chest . . . right down to its toes the vampire slowly disappeared. Then it was gone.

Re-energized Erimoir's eye returned to normal – or as normal as his eye could be. He turned his head and grinned evilly at Angel and Drusilla before scampering away in the direction Buffy and Spike had escaped.

* * *

Spike and Buffy drove in silence.

He switched on the radio. The Sex pistols came blaring out of the speakers. Buffy quickly switched it off.

They continued in silence.

Buffy was confused. She didn't know what to do. For once in her life the slayer didn't have her watcher to run to. Where was Spike taking her? He was probably going to kill her. Why else would he have helped her this far? This was so strange. Fumbling around Buffy discovered she had a stake tucked into the waistband of her jeans. She gripped it in her hand and turned to Spike.

"What's going on Spike?" she spoke coldly.

"Oh! So, you have decided to lower yourself to speaking to an 'evil fiend' like me?" Spike asked.

"I should have killed you a long time ago." She pointed her stake at his heart. "Now tell me. What is going on?"

"Hey! Stay away from the heart." Spike exclaimed. "And I thought it would have been pretty obvious as to what is going on. Angel turned evil, he got Drusilla back, turned her against me, and together they conjured up an ancient demon to get rid of us both and probably do many other nasty things."

Buffy sighed. "So why are you helping me Spike?"

"Look slayer", Spike said, getting impatient, "Angel, Drusilla and all their minions have turned against me. I don't have anyone left," _thanks to you,_ he added silently. "And who do you have? I don't see any of your little friends or ya watcher bursting in to save you."

"They've gone on a holiday." Buffy mumbled, embarrassed.

Spike had a good laugh over this. Then he grew serious again. "We are both in danger. We can't stay in Sunnydale, slayer. Not with the whole of Angels demons and Erimoir after us. Our only chance is to stay somewhere else until your Scooby friends return, we think of a plan and then we can fight Angel and co. together." _And then I'll get back Dru and kill you too_. he thought. "After that I will leave Sunnydale and you will never see me, never hear from me again."

Buffy thought about this. Giles had made her promise to stay away from Angel. "Ok," she reluctantly agreed, "But why don't I just stake you now?"

"Oh come on slayer! Can you drive? And you know you need someone to watch your back. I don't trust you and you don't trust me, but we are in this together, and as long as you keep away from my heart I won't get fangy near you."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a car with my mortal enemy." Buffy muttered for the 400th time.

"You know, I'm not exactly thrilled about it," Spike snapped.

They had been driving aimlessly for about 3 hours and the slayer was _driving_ Spike nuts. She was _so _annoying. "Can't you talk about anything apart from stakes, vampires and your 'duties as a slayer'?" he asked her.

Buffy was shocked to find out she was embarrassed. Why did she care what Spike thought?

"I don't talk about slaying _all_ the time. I talk about lots of other . . . stuff."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Stuff! Like… um…you know… TV shows and stuff."

"TV shows? Like soapys? Do you watch Passions?" Spike said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Buffy pulled a face. "Passions? Who the hell watches _that_ show? Puh – lease. I mean, do you?"

There was a silence then:

"Oh no. No of coarse not!" then after another short silence, "Ha. I bet you watch Charmed. Or 'Xena the Warrior Princess!'"

"I SO DO NOT!" Buffy cried.

After that the conversation flowed easily. Buffy and Spike argued about everything and anything. And they both actually enjoyed it.

As they chatted Buffy almost forgot who Spike was. What he was. That was until the car stopped. It just stopped. In the middle of a deserted road. In the middle of nowhere.

"What? Spike!"

"Keep calm. It's not the petrol. Still got plenty of that. Hmm. So what could it be? I'll go look." Spike began to open the car door but slammed it with a yelp immediately when the first rays of morning sunlight shined through.

"Bloody Hell." He swore.

Spike was safe from the suns rays as long as he stayed in his car. The car had spray painted windows and a heavily tinted windshield. But if he went outside he was a pile of dust. Which meant he could not check out the cars engine. When had it become morning? He had been so involved in arguing with the slayer that he hadn't even noticed. But the fun was over now.

Buffy turned to Spike. "Spike. Why are we sitting here not moving?"

"Well, slayer it seems, the car had stopped."

"Fix it!"

"In case you haven't noticed, its daylight!"

"Fine, then I will!"

In a huff the slayer got out, slammed the door and went to the front of the DeSoto. She spent 5 minutes simply working out how to open the hood and then she peered inside.  
"Hmm."

Spike glanced nervously through the windshield at the blond slayer. "Do you know what your doing?" he asked in fear for his car.

Buffy really didn't know anything about cars. She was pissed off as hell. She shuffled around a bit but she did not have a clue as what to do. "Great. Just great."

To Spike's relief she came and sat back down in his car.

"Ok, so what the hell do we do now"?

"We sit and wait until night time! Get some sleep maybe and the hours will pass in no time."

"What? There is no way I'm sitting 12 hours in a car with you!"

"You've already been here 4 hours!"

"Yeah but the car was _mo-ving! _Meaning we were going to get somewhere and I was going to have some S P A C E."

They squabbled for a few minutes longer and finally Buffy stormed out of the car shouting "Well I'll just have to push the car to the nearest service station!"

This earned a good laugh from Spike. "Slayer! I know you think you're strong with all that 'girl power' but really! And by the way do you see a service station nearby? We are on a deserted road. In the middle of God-knows-where – Hey!"

Spike was alarmed when suddenly the car started moving. She was pushing it along at a rather fast pace. Spike was impressed. He leaned back and put his arms behind his head. But just as he got relaxed the car started to slow. Then it stopped and he heard Buffy grunt in frustration. A few seconds later, the car began moving again. Then stopped.

"Give it up slayer!" Spike shouted out to her.

But it wasn't until after her seventh attempt that she did just that and crawled back into the DeSoto, angry, confused and … very sleepy. As if reading her thoughts Spike said "The car isn't very comfortable for sleeping in, but better than some of the places I've had to make do with." And with that he rested his head against the spray-painted window and closed his eyes.

Buffy watched him for a few moments a strange feeling inside of her. _He looks so innocent and peaceful when he's asleep…like a golden haired angel…how unexpected and strange_, was the last thought she had before she too, dozed off.

* * *

_Buffy was filled with bliss. _

_Her whole body was burning with pleasure. She was rolling through waves and waves of it. She could not really see anything but hazy mist, but she could hear a deep voice, whispering in her ear, "Come for me Buffy." _

_And then another wave of pleasure rolled through her almost violently and she screamed out in ecstasy. She floated around and around in this little misty place with that voice soft and smooth as silk, and as rich as velvet, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. _

Buffy woke up breathing heavily and sweating. Wow, what an erotic dream!

Then she froze. Something was not right. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings.

Buffy's head was resting on Spike's lap and his hand was absently stroking her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Erimoir was growing weaker. His ability to follow the scent of his prey was waning. Erimoir needed to send a creature to hell – to suck its life force inside his body every few hours at least. Four hours had passed and Erimoir had been following their trail over a deserted road. But he had not been able to catch up with them and he needed to get more energy. Soon. Knowing he could not go on much longer, Erimoir turned to go back to his master.

* * *

"Eww! Gross! Get off me Spike! I'm so going to stake you!" Buffy shot up from his lap, grabbing her stake. 

"What? What?" Spike looked around, startled. "What?"

It slowly dawned on Buffy that Spike had actually been asleep as well and that he had no idea what the hell she was talking about, or what he had been doing. She began to blush madly and covered it up by saying, "its night now. Go and fix the car so we can get moving."

Spike gave her a weird look, but got out anyway. Buffy let out a whoosh of air. How the hell had they ended up in _that _position? She desperately wished she was at home, with her stuffed pig Mr.Gordo, watching movies with her friends, or even slaying vampires in the graveyard.

Spike came back then.

"Fixed?" she asked.

"We'll see in a moment." Spike said as he turned the key in the engine.

"Wohoo!" Buffy cheered as the engine roared back to life.

* * *

For a little while things were quiet, Buffy still uncomfortable with how she had woken up. _Although his hand stroking my hair did feel nice. Oh my god. I did not just think that! Stupid brain! Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

But after a while, as before, they seemed to forget that they were _supposed _to be mortal enemies and they chatted, like normal people.

Buffy found herself telling him about the vampire poem she had written for her English class and how the teacher gave her an A for it. Spike found himself telling her about when he was human and the "bloody awful" poems he had written.

_Wow_, Buffy thought. _There's a lot more to Spike than I would ever have guessed. It really is a shame that he is a vampire, otherwise I might – might what? I am not really thinking this! Ok, I am, but I'm only being nice to him until this is over. Then I'm staking him. Yep. That's what I'm going to do_.

Meanwhile spike was having similar thoughts. _It will be a pity to kill such an amusing slayer, and I can think of better things I would like to do…_

Spike lit up one of his cigarettes, troubled. He should only be thinking about Drusilla. She was his dark queen, and he would get her back. Somehow. Buffy was a bitch. But until now, Spike hadn't thought about Drusilla once since they had parted. Not _once_. And that troubled him a lot.

* * *

After driving long into the night, Buffy was relieved when houses started to appear, and then shops, and larger buildings. They stopped at a gas station and while Buffy went to the bathroom, Spike went to find something to eat. He was starving. 

"Hello Cutie."

The young girl standing by the phone booth turned around to see a gorgeous young man with hair so blond it was almost white. "Hi!" she said fluttering her eyelashes.

Spike glanced sideways. No one nearby. Slayer out of sight. His face morphed into demon form, and before the young girl could scream his fangs were buried in her neck.

Spike drank greedily, savouring the taste of her warm, rich blood flowing through him. But then he thought he better be careful. Had to make the slayer trust him and all. Besides if she caught him like this, a stake would be shoved through his heart so fast he wouldn't even have time to blink.

So Spike forced himself to withdraw before the girl was dead and he set her limp body against the phone booth. For some reason he felt bad using her like this. "You'll be alright," he whispered before walking away.

* * *

Spike parked his car outside a motel. "I have enough money for us to stay hear for a few days and for food. Four days at the most. Don't know what we will do after that. As soon as your friends come back we will return to Sunnydale, right? Fight this evil, and then I will go." A_fter getting Dru back and killing you for making this all happen._

"I still can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"You know what I think slayer? I think it's 'cos you're afraid of being alone."

"You think I would rather be with _you _than by myself? Hardly! Anyway stop rambling. Let's get inside, the suns coming up soon, so you probably want to cover the windows. And make sure we get two _separate _rooms, pl-ease." Buffy grumbled and they walked inside.

"I'm sorry we only have one room left." The lady at the front counter smiled sweetly and handed them their key. "Enjoy your stay."

"Great. This is just great. I bet you snore," Buffy muttered.

Spike ignored her.

But none of them had been expecting what was behind door number 44.

It was a bed. But not just any bed. A double bed. And there were no other beds in the room. Sure it was a nice little room, there was a reasonable sized bathroom, and a little kitchen type thing with an electric kettle, toaster and a fridge. But there was only one bed.

"He he." Buffy laughed nervously.

"Looks like you're sleepin' on the floor slayer." Spike said as he walked to the window, drawing the curtains.

"NO! There is no way I'm sleeping on that floor Spike. You should!"

"Me?" Spike protested. "_I _paid for the room!"

"So!"

"SO, I'm the one who gets to sleep in the bed. You can join me if you like –,"

"Eww! Gross Spike you're a pig!"

"Oink, Oink"

She punched him in the face to shut him up. "Why are there no gentlemen left these days?"

Buffy ran down the stairs back to the entrance. "You MUST have another room!" she shouted, panicking. The lady looked up, blinking. "No, I'm sorry Miss, but I'm afraid we don't," she replied politely.

Buffy slammed her fist down on the counter.

But slayer strength would not help her this time.

* * *

"Stop smirking!" 

"I'm not smirking slayer; I just wanna get some sleep."

"Ok. You see this line? Do not pass it." Buffy drew an invisible line across the bed with her hand. "I hope your not one to toss and turn and roll around in your sleep. Stay over your side and I will stay away from your heart." She made sure he noticed the stake that she still had with her, ready to use if necessary.

Spike nodded and began to slip of his boots. Then came his duster . . . and his shirt . . .

For a moment all Buffy could do was stare. She had never seen anything so good looking. That perfect marble chest, those sculptured muscles, those powerful arms . . . her mind began to fog over. But Buffy tore her eyes away and gained control of her mind again.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing? Clothes stay ON!" she yelped.

"Slayer, I'm not gonna sleep in my clothes. Now stop being a baby and shut up."

Buffy turned away, slightly embarrassed about her overreaction. Then she realized something. "I don't have any pajamas! I don't have any clothes! I don't have a toothbrush, hairbrush, razor, deodorant, makeup, spare shoes…"

Spike interrupted after five minutes had passed and Buffy's list was still being recited with no end in sight. "Just sleep in your underwear, ok? We will by some clothes and whatever else you need tonight, or tomorrow."

"I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you!"

"Slayer, get over it ok? Do what you like but I just want to sleep. I'm not going to try anything. Like I would want to anyway."

Buffy turned back around. Spike was already in the bed, turned sideways, preparing to sleep.

Blushing furiously, she slipped out of her clothes and got into the bed in her matching maroon bra and panties. Spike turned over a bit but before he got to get a peek at anything interesting, Buffy yanked the covers up to her neck and lay stone still.

"Goodnight slayer," he said pleasantly.

"Good night Spike," she stiffly and closed her eyes.

Spike lay there, his mind racing. He did not like spending so much time with the slayer. She was a health hazard. For some reason when he was around her for long periods of time, Spike forgot why he hated her so much, why he wanted to kill her. He forgot about Dru, and that worried him the most. _She's still mine_, he thought. _When I return to Sunnydale I'll get her back. Some how. But right now? I have to keep myself away from that demon thing. Very powerful, I can't fight it if I don't know how or what will kill it, especially with Angel and his entire swarm of minions against me. _

Spike pondered for a moment more. This whole thing Angelus managed to get him involved in was changing his nature. He should have drained the slayer of her blood long ago. _If I can't get enough money from my victims, I'm going to have to find another way. Forgot how expensive humans can be just to live. How to get more money? Hmm… The last choice is the only choice._ Spike decided before drifting off to sleep.

Buffy took longer to fall asleep. She could see the glow of the rising sun behind the curtained windows. She had been lying still on her back stiffly for 15 minutes.

_I think spikes asleep now_. She relaxed and turned on her side as sleep tried to take over. Just before she closed her eyes Buffy saw Spikes black jeans folded neatly with his duster and other cloths. Her eyes snapped back open. _Is he wearing anything??? Relax, Buffy, he's probably wearing boxers or briefs. Hmm. I always wondered what kind of underwear Spike wears_.

Slyly Buffy slowly lifted up a corner of the sheets they were under and had a peep. Almost immediately she quickly dropped it, breathing heavily.

"Oh!"

* * *

"Angel . . . can we go to Prague? Please daddy!" Drusilla purred, stroking Angel's hair. 

Her sire grinned at her. "We have to stay in Sunnydale so I can finish some unfinished business. Till _Buffy's_ friends return." He spat her name. "We kill them, then we can go anywhere you want . . . I've had a soul for way to long, there's a lot of catching up to do."

"But what if the naughty slayer kills our new pet, Angel?" Drusilla whispered.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. Erimoir is much stronger than he looks. The slayer may be strong, but she is no match for the power, which Erimoir contains in his eye."

At that moment the doors to the factory burst open and Erimoir came stumbling inside. Angelus watched open mouthed as the demon rushed in, grabbed the nearest minion and destroyed it.

"What are you doing back so soon? Have you killed the slayer already?" Angelus demanded.

Erimoir looked ashamed. "N-no Sssir. I could not follow her path anymore until I had more energy . . . there was no one around … I will go now . . ." He rasped.

"Have you ever heard of taking a car??? And taking a handful of my minions with you?" Angelus snapped.

"But, marssster I cannot fit inside of a normal car. I am too tall…"

Angelus sighed. "I thought you were suppose to be real smart or something. Why do you think I would have bothered raising you again? Look, steal someone's convertible bring some of my minions and go kill the slayer!!!"

"Wow!" Willow exclaimed for the forth-hundredth time. Giles had taken her for an "excursion" to the watchers council and it had the largest amount of books on the occult she had ever seen. "Wow." Willow spun around in circles in the library, looking around in awe.

"Willow, would you please focus here? The council does not know about Angel and its best they don't find out. So we have to find something quickly," Giles insisted.

30 minutes later.

"But shouldn't we tell Buffy first?" Willow asked.

"I've already phoned her house. She's not home. We don't have time to lose. Angelus could be planning something horrible and huge. Now that we have found the spell we must restore Angel's soul.

Willow looked nervously at Giles. "Do you really think I can do it?"

"Yes Willow, I do. Now let's restore Angel's soul."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"_Do you want me Slayer?" _

_Strong arms gripped her own. "Yes," she breathed and was thrust violently against the wall. "Please," she gasped wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips against his, feeling his arousal pressing against her,begging to be released. _

_He crushed his lips to hers and his hands slipped under her top. Buffy moaned as talented hands began to stroke and caress her._

"_Spiiiiiike."_

_Spike? _

Buffy sat up in the bed staring at the blond vampire sleeping soundly beside her.

Another dream?

Thanking god that Spike was asleep, Buffy got out of bed and headed to the shower where she proceeded to have a discussion with her brain.

_I am not going to get worked up about that dream. It meant nothing. At all. My mind was playing jokes on me because of that amazing – NO! – gross sight I had before I fell asleep._

_Then what about that other dream you had? Are you attracted to this evil fiend???_

_NO! I am sooooo not! I'm just hurt and confused after the whole Angle thing. My mind has been battered around like a ping – pong ball for the last few months as well as my heart! I swear I'm not letting anyone near my heart again_.

Buffy stood under the water for a long time, letting its heat scold her flesh, trying to wash away all her unwanted thoughts and feelings. When she was done, she put on yesterdays clothes, grabbed some money, and snuck out the door.

* * *

Spike woke up later in the afternoon to find half the bed empty. _Slayer must be out shopping for new clothes. Hope she's not using my money. Girls and clothes. I'll never understand them_, he thought as he lay back down and glanced at his beloved leather duster which he wore every night. _The slayer is a fine-looking little thing; I'm not going to deny that I'm attracted to her. There's a certain thing about slayers and vampires together. A flame. But I think this one is hotter than most._

Spike slowly ran his hand down his body till he reached his already hard cock. He stroked himself lightly and slowly at first, and then letting out a groan, his grip tightened and pace quickened as her remembered the first time he had fought the slayer . . . It was at the school. She was wearing that tight little top and short little skirt and looking absolutely delicious. Spike had wanted to sink his fangs into her soft sweet skin, or screw her brains out – or both. _Good times_, he thought, forgetting all the trouble she had caused him after that.

His hand was moving faster now and he was close to release. His hips rose off the bed, he pumped harder, in his mind the slayer was straddling him, guiding his cock inside her body, sheathing him in her wonderful heat, almost scorching him … and he was so close . . .

"Spike?" the slayers sweet voice floated through the air and he froze.

The door opened and in walked Buffy, arms full of shopping bags. She was in an unusually good mood. "Oh! You're _still_ in bed? Did I wake you up?" She chirped as she wandered into the next room to set her bags down.

That's when spike noticed that spike jr. was standing to attention and clearly visible through the thin cream sheets he was under. _Bloody hell, better hide that!_, and he quickly rolled over to his stomach.

"So I didn't wake you?" Buffy asked as she came bounding back into the room. She seemed pretty clueless. It took a few minutes for Spike to control himself. "Uh no. I mean yes. Yes, and I think I'll just go back to sleep now if you have finished making your grand entrance." _So please leave me alone_, he silently added.

"Oh that's cool." She said, ignoring the sarcasm. "I'm feeling pretty bummed out too. I think I might catch a few quality Zs myself."

_Oh no_, he thought and then made the mistake of turning his head and seeing what she was wearing. His cock hardened painfully.

"Look, I brought a cute new night gown!" Buffy squealed. Shopping made her so happy!

It was a deep, dark red, short slinky, satin thing.

"You like?" Buffy asked, forgetting whom she was talking to.

_Oh I like. Very much_. "It's ok." Spike managed to grunt.

Buffy bounced into the bed and he nearly came on the spot. She wrapped her arms around the pillow, turned her back to him and was asleep in seconds.

Spike lay very still, hoping that his erection might go away. But no, it was here to stay. Rolling his eyes, he slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to finish the job.

A while later Spike came out refreshed and spent a little while lifting through the newspaper Buffy had brought. He stopped when he saw something he was after, then grabbed his duster and was out the door.

* * *

When Spike retuned, Buffy was sitting up in the bed glaring. She had another one of _those dreams _and was starting to feel very strange every time she was around Spike. She was revolted, amazed and scared. 

"Spike! Where have you been?" She snapped.

"Good to see you too, Slayer."

"Spike, I've been thinking. This is so very wrong."

"What?"

"You. Me. Vampire. Slayer. Us, working together. It's, its wrong!" _And it's giving me dreams – no – nightmares_.

Spike opened his mouth to say something but the slayer cut in.

"Spike, I just want you to get this straight. It's wrong. But I have no other choice. I don't trust you and your annoying as hell –."

"Gee thanks slayer."

"Shut up. What I am trying to say is, if you keep out of my way. I'll keep out of yours, _If _you promise me something. Promise me that you won't kill humans."

"I thought you didn't trust me." Spike smirked.

"If you do I will find out. And I will shove a stake through your chest."

"Hey! No fair. I thought _you _promised to stay away from my heart!" Spike grew serious. "Besides, I don't want to get staked. I've been drinking pig's blood from the butchers already."

Buffy looked into Spike's crystal blue eyes for a long time. Finally she shrugged. "Good." She lay back down and turned her back to Spike.

There was nothing else to do but sleep. Slipping out of his cloths, Spike got into bed. He looked at the tiny slayer next to him. "I should be killing her right now." He muttered. But he wasn't so sure if he wanted to anymore. That fact troubled him greatly.

* * *

Spike jolted awake. A warm body was pressed very close against him. One small hand trailed slowly down his chest, heading further south. "Mmm, nice," the person murmured. 

He had closed his eyes and moaned softly as the warm hand caressed him, but when he heard that voice, his eyes snapped open.

"Buffy? …"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

She was asleep. He could see that. But it still freaked him out, seeing the slayer pressing her body against him. _She's probably dreaming about that poofy sire of mine when he was all soul having. Bloody Hell._ Spike growled as he remembered that Angelus still had Drusilla. _I'll get her back. It's just a matter of time._

Buffy's hand moving even lower down his body sent Spike snapping back to reality. _Bloody hell, not my fault the slayer has dirty little dreams; of course if she wakes up she will make it _my_ fault and out will come the stake_.

Very carefully Spike slipped out of her grasp. Buffy frowned in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

* * *

For the next few days Spike got up at night and made some money. Buffy slept. Then in the day Buffy got up and went out and returned at night. Spike slept. They were both wordlessly avoiding each other.

Buffy thought that not seeing Spike so much would stop her having those _dreams_ about him. But they didn't stop. Meanwhile Spike had started sleeping with his jeans on. The slayer's wandering hands could be very dangerous, he decided.

The only time they spoke was that short time in-between day and night when Spike would be going to sleep and Buffy would be getting up. He would give her some money and say "Here slayer, spend it on food and other things humans require on a daily basis." He never said where he got it from though, and the slayer was getting suspicious. So one night she waited for him.

The minute he walked through the door, Buffy pounced. "Spike, tell me where your getting the money."

He froze in the middle of sliding off his duster. Then he finished slipping it off quickly, turning his back to her. "Sorry luv, it's a secret." He smirked.

But inside he was worried. _Don't think that's going to work, mate. Bloody slayer, so bloody nosey, can't she mind her own business for once? I'm doing her a bloody favor. And I can't tell her. She will laugh her head off; I want to keep what little shreds of dignity I still have left, I have a reputation to keep after all_.

"Spike! Tell. Me."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO."

"Spike tell me or I'll -."

"You'll what?" he challenged cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll . . . I'll . . . I will steal your duster!" Buffy exclaimed and lunged for the beloved duster, which he still held in his hand. She shoved him to the floor and the fight was on.

"Come and get it, slayer!" he sent a swift kick to the back of her knees and she fell down next to him. Buffy swung her fist but Spike rolled over quickly and was up on his feet again. She joined him on her feet, dodged a punch, and spun around, sending a kick to his midsection.

Spike grunted and stumbled backwards.

"You know Spikey, I've always had my eye on that duster, it's a very nice use of leather, if I do say so myself." She grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. "Of course," she said, straddling him, "You can tell me about the money, and I'll let you keep it. For now."

Lightning fast, Spike flipped her off him. I don't think so slayer." He growled. "Not bloody likely."

She wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but Buffy was becoming very aroused. Fighting with Spike had always done this to her and when he growled… it just made her hotter.

They fought on, perfect matches, blow for blow. It was good, so good she felt herself becoming lost in it. But then Buffy remembered how it started. With a burst of speed, she pinned Spike to the ground, resuming her position on top of him once more.

"You love it on top, don't you slayer?"

A stake appeared in her hand. "_Why _won't you tell me Spike?" her voice was low. Menacing. "The only thing I can think of is that you are killing people. Then taking the money from you victim's pockets. Is that true? Am I right?" her voice got louder, "Is that what your doing Spike?"

"No!" he shouted back in frustration. Why couldn't she just at least _try _to trust him? "Slayer, I promised you I wouldn't. I said -."

"How CAN I trust you? You're a vampire Spike! They are not well known for their honesty. We're mortal enemies! How could I ever think we could get along? Trust each other? Spike if your killing again, I _have _to kill you. I have to."

"So do it."

"What?"

"Kill me then slayer, if you can't trust me. If you can't _lower _yourself to trusting a vampire, then just stake me."

There was a long silence.

Buffy didn't move.

Spike pushed her off him, got up, grabbed his duster and walked away, leaving Buffy staring after him.

* * *

"So then _he _tells _me _to kill him. He says 'Just do it.' As if I could really just stake him when he had asked me to. It's so not fair to put me on the spot like that! You agree with me, don't you?" Buffy asked her glass of coke. But it just wouldn't answer her.

The slayer was sitting on a stool in a place that seemed similar to the Bronze. She was feeling miserable. Buffy had wandered through the town's few shops aimlessly all day, but when night fell she didn't want to go back yet so she had decided to sit and talk to the only thing that was there for her, her glass of coke.

To tell the truth, the slayer was feeling very lonely. Her mother wasn't there. Her friends weren't there, Giles wasn't there and . . . Angel…he had sent an ancient monster after her, that she had no idea how to kill. Buffy had always been surrounded by her friends, who were there to help her, but now . . . now she was all alone, and just when she had been beginning to trust Spike . . .

Oh boy, she really needed a good slay. "Probably no vamps around in this stupid town anyways," she grumbled to the coke. She was about to take a sip when she felt her spidery slayer senses tingle. Could it be? Her eyes roamed the room frantically. Once. Twice.

"Ah ha!" she smiled as her eyes settled on a young "man" in the corner of the room, leading a women out the door. Buffy could barely contain her excitement. Was it possible she had actually _missed _slaying? Reaching casually into her bag she got out her trusty stake and followed the pair outside.

He had her backed against the wall. "You'll like this baby, I promise." He must have vamped out then because his victim let out an ear splitting scream.

Rolling her eyes, the slayer charged up to the vampire, grabbed him roughly around the shoulders and threw him to the ground. "Run!" she instructed the lady and then turned back to the vampire.

"Hi!" She greeted as she punched him in the face. "How are you tonight? Well I was feeling pretty down, but I'm starting to feel _much _better! My name's Buffy. I'm the vampire Slayer. Heard of me?" She paused mid punch to allow him to answer her.

"Well?"

The vampire growled low in his throat and somehow it was only sexy when Spike did that. "Die Slayer!" he screamed and kicked her off him. Standing up, Buffy kicked him twice in the abdomen and punched him hard in the nose. "Say do you know Spike? He's a vampire too! A lot more cleaver that you though. He's also a lot stronger. I like it ... So, do you know him?"

The vampire didn't answer, instead he laughed. "I've always wanted to kill a slayer."

"Oh _please_! Is that _all _you guys think about? Now, I (_punch_) asked you (_kick_) a question!" (_punch) (punch)._

Buffy could feel the adrenalin rushing through her blood. "You are SO rude!" she declared before staking him. "It's like they have no ability to communicate! They can't even engage in a simple conversation as we fight!"

"Slayer!"

Buffy turned her head. "Oh goody! Another vampire, a female one! Chick fight."

This vampire had a bit more skill and Buffy threw herself into kicking, dodging, flipping and punching, loving it all.

Although she rarely admitted it, she did enjoy slaying. Well, not having to fight huge disgusting monsters or ex – boyfriends, but a fledging here, a fledging there . . . what could she say? It was _fun_.

"You know . . ." she kicked the vampire in the knee, "Me and Angel, we used to be able to talk, we did. He would sit there and he would just listen. He understood me even more than my friends did. But as soon as he lost his soul . . . there's no use even trying to reason with him. Evil seeps out of and into every pore on his body. Angelus is twisted. But Spike . . . he doesn't have a soul, and we can actually have an intelligent discussion together! Funny that." Buffy said and she drove the stake home.

* * *

Buffy arrived back at the motel just as the sun was rising. Usually she would stay up, but the unexpected slaying and her argument with Spike had worn her out.

Spike was asleep, and the slayer changed quickly and slipped into bed. It was soft and cool, yet warm at the same time. She liked that. Her pillow caressed her face and the sheets fell around her body perfectly. She sighed and rolled over facing Spike.

Big mistake! He looked so beautiful, sleeping peacefully; Buffy had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him. The loneliness hit her again in one giant and unexpected wave.

She wanted to slip her arms around Spike and press her face into his chest, to hold him close. She wanted him to hold her back, to comfort her, to be there for her… to take away the pain.

But Buffy knew that could never happen. So turning away, she wrapped her arms around her pillow and squeezed her eyes shut, praying for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Erimoir snatched the woman from the vampires grasp.

"Hey!" he protested and then froze as he watched the unusual demon send the human to hell. Slowly the vampire began to back away, but with his long legs Erimoir was behind him in a flash and grabbed his arms in a crushing grip.

"Do you know where ssshe iss? Where the Sssslayer iss?" demanded the demon.

The vampire squeaked in fright. " The- the Slayer?!"

"I know ssshe is ss-somewhere in this town. I can _feel_ it. I can _ssmell _it. But where exsssactly?"

"The slayer is in town?!" The vampire's eyes were huge. "I didn't know! I swear!"

Erimoir growled – the noise sounded more like he was gurgling water (or blood) in his throat.

He spun the young vampire around to meet its tiny eyes with his huge one. The vampire could not move. He was frozen in place. His veins began boiling; his insides on fire . . ..

Erimoir nodded to himself when he had finished. The slayer and that other vampire were close. Vary close; it was only a matter of time before he found them.

"Ssssoon." He whispered. "Ssssoon."

* * *

Immediately after the door closed behind Spike the following night, Buffy got up, changed cloths, and dashed out the door, hot on his trail.

She had to make sure Spike wasn't killing humans; otherwise she would have to stake him . . . and Buffy didn't know why, but she really didn't want to have to do that.

Maybe it was because she _knew_ Spike. Killing someone you had spent substantial time around, had talked to, argued with, _had dreams about_ . . . well that was a lot harder than killing a vampire who she had never meet, new nothing about.

Anyway, Spike was moving at a brisk pace and Buffy had to jog to keep up with him. She kept to the shadows just in case he looked back. Buffy watched as his duster swished around his legs, and she couldn't stop her eyes from traveling up to check out his butt. _Damn! The dusters covering it!_

Spike's first stop was to the butcher where he got a bag of blood.

Buffy felt a wave of relief wash over her. She watched as he ripped open the bag with his fangs and drank the blood. _Somehow that is both gross and sexy at the same time_, her mind commented.

Pushing that thought away, Buffy continued to follow him. Spike took a short cut through an ally that came out to a street lined with the back of many shops. Spike disappeared into the back of one small building.

Curious, Buffy crept up closer. There was a small window that she could peep through if only she was a bit taller! Ah, there was a garbage can she could balance on.

So the slayer hoisted herself up onto the can and placed her hands on the window sill, and peeked inside…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Hey Spike."

The blond vampire nodded his head in greeting as he put on his black apron, washed his hands and began to prepare vegetables. When Spike had seen the advertisement for "Lenny's Pizza" needing more nighttime workers, he had decided it was too good a chance to miss. He worked 6 hours every night and made enough money to keep him and the slayer going until her chums got back in Sunnydale.

As long as the Slayer didn't find out exactly how William the Bloody was getting money, then he could not think about the fact that he was a vampire and vampires always just take what they want.

Ha. If the slayer found out about it she would laugh her pants off. Not that he would mind the last part.

Just then he heard a loud clattering sound coming from outside and his head snapped in the direction of the window at the back of the shop. But he couldn't see anything there. Shrugging, he got back to work.

Buffy lay on her back after falling off the garbage can, her mouth open in a perfect O of surprise. First Buffy thought:_ How is it possible for Spike to look so incredibly HOT in a apron?!_ Then she became confused, _Why didn't her tell me?_ Anger soon took over, _doesn't he think **I **could get a job? I can make money to!_ and last, she felt adoring: _but_ _it's so sweet of him to do this._

* * *

Spike returned to the motel at around 11:30 and slipped quietly inside incase the slayer was asleep. He was surprised when he saw her sitting up on the edge of the bed, a small smile on her face. "Hi spike."

Buffy was feeling a strange whirl of emotions. She had been quite rude to Spike before and she felt maybe she should apologize. He was going to help her kill Erimoir after all. Why was he being so nice to her? It was annoying. It was scary. She missed having someone. Someone to hold. To talk to. Her heart was still broken from Angel and suddenly all she wanted to do was to be comforted. It was too much. She burst into tears.

Spike was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong Slayer?" He asked in concern. One minute she was saying "Hi" all happily and the next minute she was crying!? He was even more surprised when the tiny slayer crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him saying, "I just wanted to thank you Spike. You're so different from other vampires and you have been so nice to me over that past few days even though you hate me."

He stroked her hair lightly and though, _I don't hate you Slayer_.

Buffy was quiet for a moment but then she said "I don't know if that demon Erimoir will ever find us, but I hate Angel for doing this to us. Making me feel so helpless. I'm not use to sitting and waiting. I . . . I used to love Angel and he tore my heart open. Not literally, though I think that would be less painful."

"Angel took away my Dru. . . right in front of me.." Spike said quietly wondering why he didn't care as much as he used to.

"Love is dangerous stuff Spike. And I think everyone is safer if we don't let anyone into out hearts." Buffy whispered.

She looked up at him almost shyly, and then, inching closer, she brushed her lips against his.

"Goosouoogherereoooooooeroooiuouiewrwerwebnbnmsdsadiuioeqrqerbewbnmboo!"

Two blond heads snapped up and looked in the direction of the unusual roar.

"Erimoir." They said in unison.

In a flash Buffy was on her feet and sending a sharp kick to Erimoir's knee. She cried out in pain. It was like kicking a brick wall. "Spike! We need weapons! Do you have any weapons?"

Spike glanced at her anxiously "I think I might have some in my car."

"Well go get something – anything and hurry!"

Erimoir had been standing there, grinning at the slayer and letting her attack him. Spike dashed out of the room and down the stairs with vampiric speed, his leather duster billowing out behind him.

The ancient demon made a strange noise that was long and drawn out and high pitched and short at the same time; it sent chills down Buffy's spine.

The demon lunged. His long black arm shot out and Buffy ducked, swerving to the right, but she had miscalculated Erimoir's speed.

He looked as if he was moving in slow motion but even as Buffy ducked, his arm connected with her face and she was sent flying into the wall with such force that a nearby lamp fell and shattered to pieces.

If Buffy were a normal human, she would probably look like that lamp after just one blow from Erimoir.

Buffy got back on her feet grimacing and sent a series of punches and kicks the demon's way. They did not seem to have any effect and Buffy was becoming very worried. She hoped Spike had some deadly weapons in his car – a sword perhaps…or maybe a chainsaw would be better.

The fight went on, and Buffy found herself having to duck the demons blows more often than she got to send her own. The only time she managed to hurt him was when she grabbed one of his long fingers and twisted it back hearing a satisfying crack. But what was that going to do anyways? The demon barely noticed the pain.

_Where are you Spike?_

Spike let out a stream of curses as he searched his car. He looked in the boot, the glove box and under the seats. Nothing. Not one bloody weapon! The only thing he found was his silver lighter on the front seat.

"Bloody no use this is gonna be", he muttered slipping it into his pocket.

Spike had always been one to improvise weapons as he fought, use whatever was on hand. He didn't usually carry them around, even if they made him feel manly.

Maybe there would be some butcher knifes in the kitchen, he thought desperately and sprinted back up the stairs.

Erimoir grabbed Buffy's arms and in one motion twisted them behind her back, breaking them both. She screamed out in pain, falling to her knees. Erimoir squeezed her broken arms tightly, increasing the torture and her mind started to cloud over.

_My legs_, she thought. _I have to use my legs_. As if reading her mind, Erimoir chose that moment to sit on her legs. _God for such a skinny thing, it feels like there's an elephant on me. _She gasped in pain

Suddenly her eyes became huge and she found herself staring into Erimoir's larger eye. A green spiral shot out from the iris and moved around the sclera, the eye seeming to grow even larger. Suddenly, Buffy couldn't move at all!

Buffy knew it was all happing very quick, though it felt like time had stopped. She was paralysed, and yet, she felt as if all her insides were moving, bubbling, heating up and about to ooze out of her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Even worse, there was something else, something inside her, trying to stay but quickly loosing the battle to a stronger force tugging on it, tearing it, sucking out . . . her soul.

Buffy's mouth fell open in a silent scream of horror as she continued to stare into Erimoir's eye and saw the hell dimension she would end up in. Her feet began to burn. The burning sensation crept up her legs, over her hips and stomach, spreading heat faster and faster . . .

If Spike had a heat beat it would have stopped as he dashed back into the room and froze at what he saw. There was the slayer and as he watched before his own eyes her chest slowly disappeared and all that he could see was her head and he face scrunched in excruciating pain, though her eyes were still wide and staring.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Spike roared and without even thinking or realizing what he was doing the lighter appeared in his hand, he flicked the flame on and when Erimoir turned his head to see who had interrupted him, Spike slammed the lighter, flame first into the demon's eye.

Spike pulled his arm back and his lighter slowly sank into Erimoir's eye until he couldn't see it anymore.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then the eye began to bubble and change colours until abruptly it exploded, gooey matter splattering everywhere. The demon stood there, a big empty hole where his eye used to be. He swayed slightly and crashed to the ground; upon contact his skin cracked as if it were as thin as an eggshell. Black blood sloshed out in a huge wave sinking into the floor and disappearing. Finally Erimoir's bones erupted into fire and crumbled to ash, before even the ash vanished as if it had never existed.

Spike however, hardly noticed any of these events. He ran to Buffy's side and a quick wave of relief washed over him when her body appeared again and thumped to the floor. His relief was slowly replaced by dread when he realized she wasn't moving. Her eyes were shut.

"Luv, wake up." Spike whispered.

He brushed his hand against hers. Her flesh was cold.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n – thank you everyone for the reviews ahh, I'm so sorry about the careless spelling mistakes, I go over my fics many times because I'm terrible at grammer and spelling, but I guess that's why I don't always notice the obvious. Hope that my mistakes don't ruin the fic, spelling is my weak point but I'm always trying to improve. :) _

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

"Nobody gets to kill the slayer but me!" Spike roared.

He grabbed Buffy and shook her roughly. "Wake up luv!" But she remained limp and lifeless.

Spike sat back down and clenched his fists, closing his eyes. He listened and he could hear her heart still beating, a very faint thump, thump. But who knew what the demon had done to her? Buffy might never wake up.

* * *

_She was sitting in a field of flowers. Flowers of every colour, shape, and size. They brushed softly against her skin and filled the air with sweet perfume. Buffy sighed dreamily and lay down, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin._

_Suddenly her face burst into flames. _

_She couldn't scream and she couldn't move. Just as soon as it happened, it was gone. Bringing her hands to her face she felt the skin there. Smooth and undamaged. What the hell was going on?_

_Buffy yelped in pain when she felt something biting into her leg. Looking down she saw a beautiful flower. With teeth. Human teeth. And it was biting down hard into her soft skin. _

_For a moment all she could do was stare. The flower was normal again. Was she imagining things? Buffy tried to think rationally _ok I've either completely lost my mind or something is trying to make me go insane.I won't let it

_Then she noticed what she was wearing._

_It was probably once a very beautiful white dress. But now, it was caked with blood and dirt and torn and ripped into jagged pieces. In some parts the fabric stuck to her skin like glue, melting into her. In other parts blood oozed from the thousands of tiny cuts, which littered her body. _

_Too scared and shocked to scream, Buffy looked around at the colourful flowers, the green grass and the sun shining happily down. She listened and she thought she could hear the soft sound of a piano playing somewhere in the distance._

_The slayer had never been so frightened in her life. She listened some more – what was that sound? Like a whispering . . . no, now it was like a thousand people chatting . . . all saying the same thing . . . faster and faster, over and over and over . . . _

"_Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy!" _

_All of the flowers had grown teeth. Not fangs, not demon teeth, human teeth. And they were all saying her name, her name as they advanced on her and began to bite . . ._

_Buffy screamed and screamed. _

* * *

Spike calmly scooped the slayer up and set her on the bed, covering her lightly with a blanket. Then he let out a strangled scream and smashed his fist into the wall.

Sitting calmly back down on a chair next to her, he admitted that there was no doubt he had begun to develop strong feelings for the slayer. He looked at her lifeless form and expressionless face. _What is going on in her mind?_ He wondered, but wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

This was wrong. It was far worse if she, the slayer didn't actually die, but never woke up.

* * *

_She was falling. Falling and falling down a deep, black hole. She tried to grab onto something – anything but her hands opened and closed uselessly, grasping only air. She became desperate, going crazy, knowing she had to make the falling stop! _

_She tried to see, but the blackness so dark, swarmed around her, clouding her eyes, smothering her. All blackness and then: _

_Flash._

_Red fire streaking across her eyes._

_Flash._

_Blackness._

_Flash._

_Vampires coming towards her, thousands and thousands of them, mouths open, fangs glistening with blood._

_Flash._

_Blackness._

_Flash._

_Turning into a vampire and eating all her friends. Willow, Xander, Giles, her mum. _

_Flash._

_Red dots, balls of fire, flying towards her and inside each was the face of one of the many demons she had slain. _

_Flash._

_Blackness again. And then . . ._

_Her hands grabbed something._

_She couldn't see what it was but it felt like a metal bar. She hung from it, clinging, desperate not to fall further into the black abyss. _

_And then the emotions came. She felt them hitting her, one by one. First they where nice emotions, love, happiness . . . but as soon as they came they were torn away and replaced by anger, hate, fear, loneliness. They kept coming and it was worse than any physical torment. _

_She barely noticed as her body was being stretched. Her lungs collapsed, but she didn't die. She knew that after this she would find herself somewhere even more horrible, her lungs fine, body undamaged and ready for a fresh round of torture. _

_Buffy did however, notice when her skin began to peel off. _

_Slowly. _

_It started at the tips of her fingers and gradually, horrendously, continued downwards. _

_She would have screamed but her mouth had peeled off as well leaving a flat stretch of muscle where it used to be. _

* * *

What would he do if she never woke up? Spike was now thinking. Would he just leave, go somewhere far, far away and never come back? Would he bring her back to Sunnydale, to her Scooby friends and let them stake him for letting Erimoir do this to her? Or would he go back, grab Dru from Angelus and run away with her, forgetting everything that ever happened between the slayer and him?

Angel. It was his entire fault! Spike stood up and kicked the chair sending it flying across the room and splintering into pieces when it hit the wall.

No. It was _his_ fault. If he hadn't gone to get weapons out of the car, if he hadn't left her alone if her hadn't. . .

Maybe it would have been better to let Erimoir get rid of her completely. It would be a lot easier to forget her if her body wasn't still here.

But Spike could never forget _this_ slayer. The past week he had spent with her, even though they argued and fought, it had been the best week of his undead life. He'd never felt so…normal, so free.

He wanted her. He wanted her to be his.

* * *

_This was the worst torment. Buffy was watching different scenes play before her of herself, and she could feel all the pain and emotions as if it were really happing. _

_A young Buffy with blond pigtails skipped happily to the boy in the playground. The other Buffy, looking in, couldn't see his face, it was fuzzy but he felt familiar. _

_Little Buffy held out a flower to him, looking up adoringly. "I Love you!" She exclaimed. The boy laughed and snatched the flower, crushing it brutally in his hand. He then dropped it on the ground and spat at it in disgust before walking away with his mob of friends in a flurry of arrogant laughter, leaving little Buffy crying and alone. _

_Flash. _

_  
Now she couldn't see anything but she could hear herself and someone else having a conversation._

"_I have to go."_

"_But why? I need you." _

"_I'm leaving, I want to."_

"_But . . . but I love you."_

"_That's not enough to make me stay."_

_Flash. _

_Buffy woke up alone in a house. She got up and walked through each room. No one was there. The house was empty and silent, but outside she could hear birds singing and children laughing. The house was dark but she could see a glow around the windows and knew it was sunny outside . . ._

_She didn't like it here, in the dark. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to feel the sun on her skin, she wanted the light! _

_Buffy ran around to the front door but it wouldn't open, she couldn't kick it open, and the windows were made of slayer proof glass. Everything was locked, sealed. _

_The house wouldn't let her escape. _

_She was trapped inside. Alone for eternity. _

_Flash. _

"_Mmm." She murmured and rolled over in the bed to wrap her arms around her lover. Her hands grasped air. Her eyes opened and she called out his name. _

_And then he was there. _

_She flung herself at him, kissing him, but he pushed her away in annoyance. "I thought you would be gone by now." _

_She was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to speak. The man's face was still fuzzy – who was he? He spoke impatiently, "I have other things to do ok? I'll call you." _

_She knew he wouldn't. "But, but last night we . . . you told me you loved me."_

"_For god's sake Buffy! Grow up! It was just in the heat of the moment! Do you always act like this?" As he talked his face slowly became clearer. _

_She felt anger welling inside. _

_Angel. _

"_I hate you!" Buffy screamed. _

* * *

Spike stroked her hair. "Slayer . . . can you hear me?" he tried. "Slayer . . . Buffy?"

Spike breathed in sharply when he saw a single tear slip down her cheek.

"Buffy . . .?"

This time her eyes snapped open.

"Spike?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Spike?" she repeated. _Something bad is going to happen any moment_.

Spike was so happy she was alive, he just wanted to grab her and kiss her and kiss her all over again. But now wasn't the time.

She was looking at him, fear in her eyes, and when she spoke her voice was filled with urgency. "Spike please, you have to get away from me – something terrible will happen. Your head might explode! Or . . . or you'll grow teeth!"

"Luv, I already have teeth."

She didn't seem to hear him. "Please make it stop. I can't stand it any longer . . . I don't want anything to happen to you Spike!" She squeezed her eyes shut tight, shaking her head from side to side furiously.

Spike sat and watched her. After what seemed like an eternity the slayer opened her eyes and reached out to gently touch his face, looking in disbelief. "You're ok . . ?" She looked down at herself. "I'm ok . . ?" she slowly scanned the room and then all the memories came flooding back. Erimoir, the fight…

"Your back now luv. Erimoir is dead. Everything's going to be ok." Spike said softly. But she was staring up at the ceiling now her breathing loud and uneven.

Spike slipped his hand through hers lacing their fingers together and such a tender gesture from Spike seemed to calm Buffy down.

He looked into her tear filled eyes. "Luv, tell me what happened."

"I . . . I was fighting him. The demon. He was so strong . . . I couldn't even hurt him. Then he had me and I couldn't look away, it was like he could control every part of me, and I looked into his eye and I saw . . . I saw something terrifying, I can't remember. . . but I know it was so incredibly, unbelievably, horrible that it paralysed me. I could see . . . oh god don't make me remember! . . . then the burning started, more painful than a fire could be . . . and I think I was trapped between worlds. The demon, Erimoir was making my death slow . . . so it could be much more painful for me. And then there was darkness. And then there were . . . . . . . . . ."

Spike squeezed her hand softly. "What luv?"

"Flowers. Lot of them. Everywhere."

Buffy explained everything to him and the more detail she went into the more it just seemed like a bad dream. Spike sat patiently listening to her the whole time, simply allowing her to get every thing out.

It horrified him, what she had to go through, and he thought of all the ways he would torture Angel when they returned to Sunnydale.

When Buffy finished speaking, she looked over at Spike. But he didn't say anything. Instead her got up and went into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a bowl filled with warm water and a soft cloth.

She had many cuts and bruises from the fight with Erimoir, and her arms were fractured. Her slayer healing powered would have her healed in a couple of days, but he knew that the wounds inside would take longer.

He didn't say anything until he had cleaned all the blood and wounds and bandaged up her arms.

"Rest now luv. Tomorrow we can talk more." He slid into the bed with her and she reluctantly closed her eyes.

* * *

Spike awoke to the Slayer clawing at him and screaming wildly. It scared him to see her this way. Grabbing her, taking care not to hurt her wounds, he held her down. "It's only a nightmare luv, it's only a nightmare."

Her eyes snapped open and she began crying. "What's wrong with me?!" She screamed.

"Buffy! Luv, listen to me." Spike demanded.

Hearing him use her real name made her quiet down and listen at once.

"Buffy there is nothing wrong with you", his voice was hoarse with emotion, he needed to get the message through. "Don't blame yourself. What happened, happened and you can't erase it from your memory. But you're strong. I know you can make it. Yes, you will probably have nightmares for a while, but that's just your minds way of dealing with what you experienced, the sooner you accept that, the faster you will be able to move on."

Buffy stared up at him in awe. It actually made sense what he was saying. "Thank you Spike," she sobbed and surprised him by kissing him gently on the lips.

* * *

A few days passed and Buffy spent most of the time sleeping, waking up from nightmares often, but each time she seemed to be dealing with it better. Spike stayed by her side throughout. Most of her wounds healed, and thanks to her slayer healing, so did her fractured arms.

The next night Spike insisted that she get some fresh air, so the two of them went outside and just walked through the streets for a while. Spike's hand brushed Buffy's lightly a few time sending shivers through her. She was all too aware of how close they were walking together and she slipped her small hand into his. He squeezed it gently and gave her a small, almost shy smile.

"You want to get a cup of coffee or something pet?"

She nodded in agreement and they were soon seated side by side in a little coffee shop. Spike watched Buffy closely as she sipped her coffee.

"How are you feeling Buffy?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better. Spike. . .I… I forgot to thank you . For saving me. You saved my life."

Spike was shaking his head. "Buffy! You don't need to thank me at all. I shouldn't have left –."

"Spike. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." She held up her hand when he tried to speak. "And Spike? If you weren't here, I wouldn't be coping so well. _Thank you_."

Spike pulled her close and whispered in her ear huskily "I don't know what you have done to me slayer, but I don't want to kill you anymore." His voice dropped an octave. "I want to make love to you."

Buffy gasped, feeling her body reacting instantly to his words. She realized how much her body had been craving him over the past few days, how much she needed him, and she was through denying it. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him hungrily. He responded with feeling, slipping his cool tongue into her hot mouth sending shivers down her spine. Buffy pulled away breathlessly. "Spike, lets get out of here!"

The look in his eyes told her he agreed full heartedly.

"Hey Spike, I bet I can get back to the motel before you!" Buffy challenged with a grin.

Spike cocked an eyebrow "Oh yeah?"

They soon found themselves dashing through the streets back to their room, both trying to outrun each other.

Some of the time Buffy found herself in the lead, other times Spike was winning. But most of the time they ran side by side. _Because that's what Spike is_, Buffy realized. _He's my equal, my perfect match_.

By the time they arrived back, they were both panting and incredibly horny. Spike grabbed Buffy and she giggled as he spun her around in his arms, before gently laying her on the bed and leaning over her. Their eyes meet and the mood grew serious once more.

A million thoughts were going through Buffy's head. She remembered what happened with Angel . . . all those painful memories. But Spike was different, she knew. She didn't know if he loved her, but maybe it was safer that way and she knew they were both very attracted to each other. Why fight it? Buffy looked up into his eyes and said quietly, "Spike, I'm scared."

He knew exactly what she meant. Spike had heard all about Angel and he hated everything that had happened to the poor slayer. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, make everything ok. But he knew that she was also scared because this would be a big step. There would be no more turning back after this, no denying their feelings.

"Don't feel scared luv." He caressed her cheek softly. "I'll make you feel so good."

"Show me," She said.

Spike leaned down and kissed her softly and sweetly at first, slowly becoming harder, more passionate as they became lost in each other.

He broke away to start unbuttoning her top, pleased to find she wasn't wearing a bra and with out hesitation, brought his mouth to one already taunt nipple, tugging on it gently with his teeth and using his tongue to swirl around it as his free hand cupped her other breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers.

Buffy threw her head back against the bed, eyes wide open, looking up at the ceiling but not really seeing it. "Oh Spike! . . ." What was he doing to her? It felt _so _good.

Spike looked up and watched the emotions play over her face as he slid his hand ever so slowly, down her stomach, past her bellybutton and to the waistband of her jeans where his other hand joined it. He gently slipped the jeans over her legs removing her panties at the same time.

He kept his gaze on her face, stroking the moist folds at the entrance to her sex gently. The smell of her arousal was thick around him, his cock was throbbing painfully against his jeans, but he wanted to make this last. He slipped a finger inside her, and then another, moving them slowly in and out, curling them slightly and using his thumb to massage her clit, all the while watching as she cried out in pleasure.

Buffy had never felt anything like this before, why hadn't Angel ever done this to her? The pleasure was unbelievable, the things he was doing . . . it was heaven and she wanted to feel this way forever.

Buffy lost all coherent thought when Spike replaced his fingers with his tongue, and it wasn't long before she screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed, her hips bucking off the bed and her body shaking uncontrollably.

When she calmed down, she found two desire filled blue eyes looking at her intensely. Buffy couldn't help thinking about that time she had _thought_ she had an orgasm with Angel . . . that was NOTHING compared to what Spike had just given her, and all he had used was his hands and tongue. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

"Your so beautiful, Buffy," Spike murmured bringing his lips to hers once more. The way he said her name made Buffy feel as if it were only for him to call her, and as if she _was _truly amazing. Her heart swelled.

"Spike, you are wearing _way_ too much."

He chuckled, stepping back and quickly slipping out of his clothes.

Buffy suddenly found it very hard to breathe as she let her eyes roam over his body, getting a chance to really look at him for once. _Oh my god, so this is his evil plan? Kill Buffy by removing his clothes and blinding me with his hotness!_

Every single inch of his body was perfect. His smooth marble skin covered strong, perfectly sculptured muscles and as her eyes travelled down, taking in more of this lovely sight and . . . _Oh my god! Wow. That's never going to fit!_

Spike moved towards her with predatory grace and took her in his arms, kissing a slow, wet trail from behind her ear, down her neck over her collar bone and then, teasingly, back up. Her hands roamed over his back, and down his arms feeling the strong muscles ripple under her touch. Her hands explored his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples.

"Buffy!" Spike gasped at the sensation.

She couldn't think properly, couldn't breath properly, could barely talk. She was drowning, drowning. All she knew was she needed . . .

"Spike! I need . . ." her voice faded.

"What do you need Buffy?" he asked her, equally breathless. She tried to reply but couldn't. Spike positioned his rock hard cock at her entrance, rubbing it teasingly there.

"This?"

"Yes!" her eyes widened. "Please Spike, please." She begged. Unable to wait any longer, he plunged deep inside her.

It was bliss. _God she was tight. _Spike thought, _so tight and hot, _he could feel her strong slayer muscles squeezing him, almost making him come on the spot. He forced himself to lie still for a moment, trying to control himself, and allowing her to adjust to his size.

Her eyes rolled back slightly, the feel of his cold shaft deep inside her own heat too amazing for words.

"I'm not hurting you am I luv?" Spike asked with concern.

She shook her head and slowly, almost shyly raised her hips to meet his. Spike took the hint and moved back, his cock slipping almost all the way out of her and then plunging back in.

He whispered encouragement in her ears, driving her crazy with his words alone. Buffy moaned and moved her hips in rhythm with him, loving how he told her how beautiful she was, how good she felt, how special she is.

It had been a long time since Spike had been inside a living person. He had forgotten how good it was, and a thousands times better with the slayer. The feel of her hot inner walls squeezing him tightly as he thrust in and out of her sent waves of sensations throughout his body, making him feel truly alive. The smell of her arousal and her blood pumping through her veins filled the air thickly.

It was all too much.

Spike looked down at the amazing girl he was making love to; her head was thrown back in ecstasy, long perfect neck exposed to him. He couldn't keep it down anymore, could not control his demon.

With a loud snarl he vamped out and began to pump into her ferociously almost violently, unable to control himself. His demon wanted to claim Buffy as his, but he knew that was out of the question. He couldn't let her see him vamped out, it would scare her, disgust her, remind her that she was having sex with a soulless demon.

Buffy was right on the edge of her release. She was so close . . . but then she noticed Spike trying to hide his vampire face from her.

"Spike." It was so difficult to speak, but she wanted him to know that while she hated demons in general, Spike was different and she found _every _part of _him_ beautiful.

"Look at me Spike. Please."

He kept his face turned away.

"Spike – I'm- so – close. Please, I want to see you." Her breathing speed up and with her last bit of strength she demanded, "LOOK AT ME!"

Spike snapped his face to her and their eyes locked. Then the explosion began.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!" Buffy screamed.

"Buffy!" he bellowed as her climax caused his own. He shot his cool seed deep inside her, his eyes rolling back, both of them seeing bright colours.

As they calmed down from their high, blue eyes meet green and they both realized something. They were in love, hopelessly in love. But neither vampire nor slayer admitted it to each other.

Spike collapsed on top of Buffy and she sighed happily, stroking the back of his head and neck. He started to move off her, afraid he might be crushing her, but she stopped him, wrapping her arms around him keeping him pressed tightly against her for just a moment longer. She loved the feel of his weight against her pushing her down into the bed, his body touching every part of hers.

"Why didn't we ever do that before?" Buffy said in wonder.

Spike smiled. "I've wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you, my sweet slayer."

They lay in silence, just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies.

Finally Spike moved off her and she whimpered as she felt him withdraw. He moved to her side and quickly scooped her body against his own as close as possible. Buffy grabbed one of his arms and brought it around, hugging it to her breasts.

"Your amazing Spike" she told him.

"No _your_ amazing Buffy."

And they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Buffy woke the next morning to a brief flash of panic as she realized she was alone in the bed. But she soon calmed down and fell back against the pillows when she recognized the sound of the water running and Spike singing to himself rather loudly in the shower. She giggled and stretched lazily. Then a wicked grin crossed her face and she jumped out of bed, tiptoeing into the bathroom.

Buffy crept into the shower behind Spike. His singing had been reduced to a humming but he still didn't notice Buffy. She put her mouth as close to his ear as she dared and said as loud as she could: "GOOD MORNING SPIKE!"

The blond vampire let out a shout and spun around to meet the grinning slayer. He tried to look angry at her but soon gave up. "Morning sunshine." He scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist and bent her head to kiss him deeply.

Spike gently lowered the slayer to the ground and reached for the soap, lathering it up in his hands before spreading it over her arms and back and coming around to softly massage her breasts. Buffy's head fell back and she sighed as she closed her eyes. They snapped open again when she heard Spike laughing softly. He had put a huge soap bubble right on the tip of her nose!

"Spike!" she squealed and hit him playfully. She ducked her face under the water. When she turned back she was serious again.

Buffy shoved Spike against the wall and her small hand reached down to close over his large, throbbing erection. Spike's mouth fell open with surprise, but then his eyes filled with pleasure as her hand began to move.

She stroked him slowly at first; loving the feeling of power she had over him now. But she also felt another feeling deep inside, a fluttering of strong affection. Love?

Buffy slid down, wanting to taste him. She wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock, sliding forward then back, taking more of him into her mouth each time. He was saying her name huskily, over and over encouraging her to keep going and Buffy found she loved the taste of him. She sucked greedily and soon Spike came hard, emptying himself into her mouth.

She looked up at him smiling. Spike lifted her up, cupping her face and kissing her. "Cor pet. When did you learn to do that?"

"It was my first time," she admitted shyly.

"You must be a natural then."

She beamed with pride.

* * *

That night Spike and Buffy lay on the grass her head resting on his chest, his arm around her gazing up at the stars. The slayer and the vampire had a great day together, discovering more and more about each other. They watched a few old vampire movies on the TV which had them rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter, which soon lead to sex. Many times.Lots of differnt ways.

Later Spike cooked Buffy a meal and to her surprise he was actually a very good cook.

Buffy hated breaking the comfortable silence between them but she knew there was something that would have to be brought up. "Spike, we have to head back to Sunnydale soon. My friends will arrive back any day and if they get back before me they won't know where I am and they'll panic."

"Alright luv."

Buffy held her breath, hoping that would be it. But Spike opened his mouth again. "Buffy. . ." he started.

"Spike can we – can we not talk about what's going to happen when we get home. Can we just enjoy the moment?" she begged.

"If that's what you want Buffy."

* * *

"Ahh! Bloody Hell woman!" Spike bellowed, bolting straight up in his seat when he felt a small hand squeezing his denim clad cock. Buffy was slowly unzipping his fly, freeing him and moving her hot hand all over him. She grinned as his eyes half closed in pleasure.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed" he managed to say as he struggled to keep the car from hitting a nearby light pole.

Buffy pouted and continued to stroke him. "But Spikey, I just want you so much . . ."

Before she could say "apocalypse", Spike had swerved the car, parked on the crumbling gravel by the road, flipped them both into the backseat and removed all their clothes.

She gazed up at him with lust, wondering how she had managed to resist him for so long. He found her clit, rubbing it with his thumb while he slipped two fingers inside her, testing her. She was soaking and desperately ready for him. Buffy guided him inside her and they thrust their hips together moaning at the contact.

Spike placed a hand on each side of her head and looked down lovingly at his slayer as he began to slowly raise his hips, pulling almost all the way out of her before sliding back in. Buffy cried out in pleasure each time he thrust back in, his pelvis bumping her clit. She wrapped her legs tightly around his lean waist, pulling him in as deep as she could as they started to move together faster.

"Ohhh . . . Spiiiike!"

"Come for me baby. All over me. Ohh. I'm so close luv." Spike panted breathlessly.

"Faster! Harder, I'm nearly there. Oh GOD Spiiiiiiiiiiike!!!"

Just as the two of them were sent over the edge . . .

_Tap, tap. _

There was a tapping on the window.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Spike said, annoyed beyond reason. Knowing that it was daylight outside, Buffy decided to see herself who it was. She grabbed Spikes t-shirt and held it to her chest, climbing into the front seat and winding the window down as much as she dared, to reveal . . .

The inquiring face of a young policeman.

"Pardon me miss." He said. "Are you having any problems here? I noticed the car parked on the side of the road."

"Oh no sir, I'm fine really. No problems at all." Buffy answered politely.

But this was not good enough for the nosey policeman. He tried to poke his head in further. "Why is it all dark in there? What do you have in there?" he started to reach for the handle.

_Oh NO!_ Buffy thought frantically. _I can't let him open the door – the sunlight will burn Spike!_

Sometimes the truth was best.

"Ah . . . sir!" she began, her face heating slightly, but then feeling Spikes presence behind her, she grew more confident, "You see my guy was driving and I tried to give him a blow job you see cos' I just can't get enough of him and he knew this could be very dangerous so he pulled the car over where he promised to make me come over and over until I become too tired to try anything naughty while he's driving and you see he's only fucked me once so far, so we're going to need at least another few hours and we're not bothering anyone by the side of the road are we?"

The man stood there, his mouth open, jaw dropping to the ground. Buffy could feel Spike smirking. She knew she had to do something to make her story more believable and encourage the policeman to leave. So she wound down the window and stuck her chest out, dropping the shirt as she did so exposing her breasts. "Oops!" she giggled and pulled the shirt back against her.

The policeman's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, his eyes where wide and his face was slowly turning bright beetroot red. "I . . .I'm so sorry… I mean…yes . . .ah . . . I'll leave you now!" He slowly backed away and then turned to scamper back to his own car and squeal out of there.

Buffy turned back to Spike with a huge grin.

"My naughty little slayer!" he exclaimed in glee. "I can't _believe _you did that! Come here!"

Laughing, Buffy climbed back onto her lover.

* * *

Quite a few hours later the mood was serious once more as Spike's Desoto rolled into the familiar streets of Sunnydale. It was nighttime and they were both tense, imagining Angel or a gang of minions would appear out of nowhere at any moment.

Finally Spike's car turned into her driveway and he cut the engine.

Buffy unbuckled the seat belt and looked at him. "Well. Here we are."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So…here we are…" Buffy announced to the empty, silent house.

"Home sweet home." Spike muttered, entering behind her.

Buffy took a few steps hesitantly before sitting down on the couch, wondering what to do. Spike sat down next to her.

There was a long silence.

The sound of the clock ticking could be heard. It was 8:16 pm.

"You know, now that Erimoir's dead, me an' you could take out Angelus and his minions easily. We don't really need to wait for you friends –."

"No." Buffy cut him off. Seeing the stunned look at her sharp reply, she explained, "Giles made me promise not to fight him until they return from England. I can't break his promise."

"Oh."

There was another long silence. It was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

Buffy leapt to her feet and looked out the window. "Their back!" she exclaimed. She looked at the door then at spike, then back at the door nervously. "Go upstairs, in my room. Shut the door; don't come out till I say. Quick!" she gave him a rough push in the direction.

"Buffy! What –."

"Spike, _please_," she begged. "I haven't seen my friends for two weeks, if they come in and the first thing they see is you, all hell will break loose! I just want to see them again and then I'll tell them about everything that's happened."

Reluctantly, he did as she had asked.

Buffy ran to the door, throwing it open just as Xander had been about to knock.

"Xander!" she greeted happily, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Buff!" he gasped for air, "No so tight! Glad to see you're still alive."

Willow came in next looking worried. "Hi Buffy, we had a really great time in England, next time we're going to drag you along whether you like it or not."

The greetings continued, and soon everyone was inside sitting in the lounge room. Joyce went into the kitchen to make some tea for herself and Giles.

Back in the lounge, Giles was coughing nervously and cleaning his glasses.

Buffy was trying to work out a way to tell them all that had happened while they were gone, but then she began to get suspicious. After Giles had cleaned his glasses for the third time, she couldn't take it any longer.

"What is it Giles?" she asked almost harshly.

"Have you seen Angel while we were gone?" Willow interrupted quietly before the nervous watcher could speak.

"No…" Buffy said in surprise. "Well…." She thought this might be a good time to admit that his minions had kidnapped her and that she _did _in fact _see_ him before she escaped….

But Giles was talking. "Buffy. When we were in England, Willow and I visited the watchers counsel. We found a spell… and uh…um…, we were going to ask you first but we couldn't contact you and we uh…we thought it to be best –."

"Giles! What are you trying to say?" Buffy had never seen her watcher like this.

"Well, since you haven't seen him…. we're not sure if the spell was successful, but…um…." Willow stuttered anxiously.

"We're pretty sure we restored Angel's soul." Giles finished.

"Wha – what?!" Buffy choked out as she felt the force of his statement hit her. Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor, an overpowering mixture of emotions washing over her. "He…. he…. Angelus has his soul back? Angelus is…. Angel…." Her eyes had become wide and filled with a distant, almost haunted look.

She drew her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Angel" she whispered. "Angel."

A single tear slipped down her cheek.

Time seemed to freeze. No one dared to speak.

Finally, she stood up. "I have to go find him." Her voice was filled with determination.

"Uh…Buffy…shouldn't you take a little time to process what all this means –." Willow started, trying to stop her friend as she headed towards the door.

Giles stopped her. "Let her do what she needs to do." He rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and they watched Buffy leave.

Upstairs, Spike felt as if a stake had been pushed through his heart. With his enhanced vampire hearing, he had heard everything. _She sounded so… she sounded almost blissful as she said his name_.

Spike's mind began racing. _Could it be…that she still loves him? Could it be that she was just using me as a distraction from the pain Angelus caused? Using me so she didn't have to admit to herself that she was still in love with him despite the thing he had become?_

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to come. _You know its what you feared all along,_ his mind whispered. _And part of you knew…knew that it was highly probable. Why else would the slayer give you the time of day? You're supposed to be natural enemies after all. Now she will go back to hating you_.

"Buffy." Spike said, walking towards the window. "I…I love you."

But she was already far away.

Spike climbed out the window as he too, disappeared into the night unseen by any of her friends.

* * *

Spike wandered the streets feeling heartbroken. He knew Buffy was out searching for Angel. Maybe he should just find Dru and leave Sunnydale forever. _Dru…_Spike closed his eyes. She wasn't here, he knew it, could feel her absence. She had left Sunnydale. Where she was he didn't know, but she wasn't here. Could he leave Sunnydale too, right now, just like that, to go seek her? Could he forget that the last two weeks had existed? Just return to Dru and have things become how they used to be? 

Spike laughed bitterly. It was too late for things to ever return to how they were before. He thought about Drusilla and the times they had together…it was funny how things could remain unchanging for so many centuries, and yet in just _two weeks_ turn completely upside-down.

How had this happened? Spike had always been attracted to Buffy…and admired her slaying skills… but spending time with her over the past weeks, taught him that she was more than just a slayer. He had developed strong feelings for her, he had wanted to protect and care for her, like he did when she was still suffering the effects of what Erimoir's had done to her.

Spike was a demon…he shouldn't want a human lover…he shouldn't crave Buffy the way he did, he shouldn't feel like the warmth of her arms could make his heart beat again. Someone like her shouldn't make him feel alive again…and perhaps truly happy for the first time in his entire existence.

Spike vamped out, growling. He wasn't one to deny his feelings. He knew what he felt, and he knew it was real. Dru…she had been very special to him, she was, after all, his sire. But the past was long gone, and he didn't want her back. He wanted only one girl, and he wasn't going to let her return to Angel without a fight.

* * *

He found her sitting in one corner of the abandoned, rundown factory, which Angelus had used as his home. She looked up when she felt his presence. Spike held his breath, afraid of what she would say. 

"Spike…" Buffy smiled gently at him, and he felt some relief.

"He's not here." She said. "I checked all his old haunts, but I knew straight away that he wasn't here. The place is too quiet. Even most of his minions have disappeared. I caught one, and he told me that Angelus had 'gone all strange' one day, killed most of his minions and then left Sunnydale."

She paused for a while. "I guess he really does have his soul back. But why….why did he leave? Did he not love me enough to stay and wait for me? How could he simply turn his back -." Buffy burst into tears.

Spike didn't know what to say. He felt a lump in his throat and he felt like crying too. _She really did love him…maybe enough to follow him, wherever he has gone. _Spike lowered himself to the ground next to the slayer, and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly, trying to offer her comfort, but at the same time, silently begging, _don't leave me_.

They remained like that for a long time.

"Spike." Buffy said, breaking the silence at last. "I…I think I'm ok with this. Its actually…its actually a relief." She laughed.

"Huh?" Spike was confused.

"If Angel was still here…. I really don't think I could return to him. It would make things a lot harder…just when I had moved on. Sometimes…sometimes I think it actually _is _better just to leave and forget things. I care about Angel a lot but… I could never be with him again when there is someone else whom my heart belongs too."

Spike stared into her green eyes. _Is she saying what I think she's saying? Is this real? _It was now or never.

"I love you Buffy! … I want to be with you always. I will never leave you or become a different person, I know I don't have a soul but what I feel for you is very real, and it will never change –."

Buffy smiled, her eyes tearing a bit with happiness. "Shhh." She placed a finger to his lips to stop his anxious rambling. "I love you too, Spike."

Hearing this, Spike grabbed her and kissed her deeply. When they finally broke away, Buffy slipped her hand in his. "Come on, I can't wait to see the look on Giles face when I tell him about our relationship." She laughed.

Spike felt a wave of relief that the slayer was okay with admitting their relationship to her friends. It was more than he could have hoped for.

Hand in hand the slayer and the vampire walked out of the crumbing warehouse, away from the darkness and the misery of the past. Buffy felt like a huge weight was being lifted from her shoulders. It was finally time to forget about the hurt and the pain of the past. With Spike by her side, and her friends always nearby, she felt like she could take anything that life, or the hellmouth decided to send her way.

Fin.

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading :D pls do review! Also, if you liked this fic, why don't you go read the sequel? It's called "Do You Still Love Me". :) _


End file.
